


all the way up

by nsfwena (enamuko)



Series: Ena's Smut Sprint Claims [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Custom Summoner: Nadia, F/F, Face-Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamuko/pseuds/nsfwena
Summary: The Summoner sits in on one of Lyn's training sessions, and like so many things in her life, things quickly take a weird but not unpleasant turn.





	all the way up

**Author's Note:**

> God, how long has it been since I wrote smut? TOO DAMN LONG. And I don't believe I've ever written f/f smut, which is something I fully intend to correct with this challenge.
> 
> This was written as part of the Fire Emblem Heroes 2k18/2k19 Smut Sprint.

“Lyn, aren’t you cold in that outfit?”

Nadia only barely bit back a curse aimed at Sharena. _Damnit, Sharena!_ She wanted to say. _Don’t go giving her any ideas!_

But that would have been irresponsible, so Nadia just kept her eyes on her notebook and her ears open.

“Not at all, Princess Sharena.” Lyn’s laugh was like a musical ringing of bells. “In fact, after our training session, I’m feeling a bit overheated.”

(Nadia could understand that. She was just on the sidelines, and _she_ was feeling overheated…)

“But your legs are completely bare! That doesn’t bother you at all, with this chill in the air? I’m sure we have some Askran outfits that would fit you.”

_Shut up, Sharena!_

“I promise I’m fine. Sacaen clothing is made for freedom of movement. I'm afraid I would find your clothing far too restrictive, and it's not _that_ cold out. And besides,”

Sharena yelped, making Nadia look up from her book. Lyn's practice sword was between Sharena's legs, tapping the exposed skin between the bottom of her tunic and the top of her leggings.

_God I wish that were me._

“You don't seem to be fully covered yourself.”

Sharena turned bright red and ran off with a babbled goodbye to Lyn, who chuckled. If Alfonse had been around, he probably would have made a comment about it being inappropriate… and if Commander Anna had been around, she probably would have been trying to take pictures.

But neither of them were. So now, with Sharena having run off somewhere to compose herself ( _lucky girl_ ), it was just Nadia and Lyn.

Well, not precisely. There were other soldiers milling about the training grounds, mostly in small groups, but no one nearby. Nadia was sitting on the sidelines scribbling in a notebook as an excuse to watch the training session. Most people probably thought she was working on tactics; in reality, she just… wanted to watch.

“Hello, Summoner.” Lyn waved to her as she replaced the training sword and retrieved her Sol Katti. “Getting a lot of work done?”

“Trying to!” Nadia laughed nervously a she tucked her notebook against her chest. She didn’t want Lyn to see the ‘notes’ she’d been taking. “You were in great form today.”

“Why, thank you.” Lyn reached for a cloth to wipe the sweat from her brow. Nadia happily handed her one. “I admit, I feel a little nervous having you watching me when I train.”

“O-oh! I can leave if you want me to--” Nadia jumped up from her seat.

“Not at all. You keep me on my toes, Summoner. I like that about you.”

Lyn went back to her training, doing solo-drills this time, and now it wasn’t just the sight of her long legs and graceful movements that had Nadia’s heart racing.

 

“But aren’t you worried about… wardrobe malfunctions?”

Nadia wondered how _hard_ he had to think in Sharena’s direction before she got her message to _shut up_. She wasn’t a psychic or anything, but with enough willpower…

“I’m not sure what you mean by that, Princess Sharena!” Lyn lunged at Sharena, smacking her on the rump with her training sword and making Sharena yelp. Teaching her, Nadia hoped, that it was bad form to try and hold a conversation while training.

“W-well, I mean… your dress is so loose!” This time Sharena lunged. Her lance gave her extra reach, but Lyn was light on her feet and sprung easily out of the way with the grace of a ballerina. “Aren’t you worried about it flying up? People could see your smallclothes!”

“If someone on the battlefield is more interested in seeing up my skirt than in defeating me in combat, I’ll gladly let them have a peek before I thrash them soundly!”

God, Nadia wouldn’t last a _second_ on the battlefield. She was glad she didn’t have a combative role in the army at all, because she would be so very, very dead. Even just thinking about it had her staring dreamily into space.

She only snapped back to reality when Sharena wailed in surprise, and by the time Nadia was paying attention to the fight again, Sharena was on her behind.

“Besides, don’t you think it would make a good distraction?” Lyn laughed as she reached down to help Sharena to her feet. “Isn’t that why Lady Camilla dresses the way she does?”

“You know, I’ve always wondered that myself…” Sharena laughed, too, but it was obvious she was embarrassed by the way Lyn had put her flat on her ass.

Nadia thought it was impressive that she could manage to fight Lyn _at all_ , nevermind for an entire training session, but then she was a housebound nerd, not an Askran princess helping to lead an army.

“I don’t think I could dress like that on the battlefield no matter how much it might help. I would be way too embarrassed.”

“Hm… I think I would be more worried about being a distraction for my comrades. Most of them don’t seem to take notice, but there are a few who get _quite_ distracted by her and some of the other soldiers.” Lyn nodded like this was a sage discussion and not a bit of chit-chat about how Camilla’s tits were always hanging out. “Besides, if our Summoner is any indication, my outfit is distracting enough already.”

Lyn and Sharena both looked towards her, and laughed-- and it took her a good solid five seconds for her to realize what Lyn had said, jump out of her seat, and run off with her face turning bright red.

 

Nadia avoided the training grounds for the next few days. It wasn’t like her… _appreciation_ of the female form was a secret, but it was still embarrassing to be called out, especially when she tried very hard not to leer or be creepy towards any of the women. (She was sure they got enough of that from some of the _less savory_ soldiers in the Askran army.)

She spent a few days working on strategies and comparing notes with her twin brother. Aidan was just as easily distracted as she was, albeit by a very different kind of soldier, so by putting their heads together they usually made one single competent tactician.

Of course, there was nothing in the world that would keep her away forever… not even her own embarrassment. A handful of days later she went back to the training grounds, although she kept even more out of sight than normal-- especially when she saw that Lyn was there.

(Lyn was _always_ there, so she probably should have expected it, frankly.)

Nadia tried to be good and watch the training going on with the mind of a tactician. She _really_ did. She even had her notebook with her-- her _real_ notebook, not the one she scribbled and doodled in normally to make it look like she was working when really she was ogling. She might have succeeded, too, since Sharena wasn’t there to make distracting conversation and infuriate her with her suggestions to Lyn.

Until Lyn started stretching.

Stretching, right? It should have been obvious. Everyone needed to do it if they didn’t want to hurt themselves while they were training. Alfonse even encouraged her and her brothers to do warm-up stretches with everyone else. Even if they weren’t going into combat, it was a healthy and important thing for anyone to do, he said!

Nadia figured it would be extremely embarrassing to blow out your groin while you were practicing your dodge rolls and your lunges or whatever the Hell Lyn was always doing. Even knowing that, it didn’t made it any less horrifically mesmerizing to stretch her legs far apart, her dress dangling between and just _barely_ keeping her from having one of those ‘wardrobe malfunctions’ Sharena was talking about, and slowly shift her weight from one foot to the other…

Even though she was trying to keep out of sight, Lyn spotted her anyway. Their eyes met. Nadia immediately considered getting up and bolting, just like before. She hadn’t spoken to Lyn since that day, although in and of itself that wasn’t odd-- Nadia wasn’t a social person and there were a _lot_ of soldiers in the army, so she didn’t exactly speak to everyone every day, or even every week for that matter. Knowing she’d been doing it to avoid embarrassment, though, made it seem-- worse.

Lyn smiled at her.

Nadia was confused.

Lyn got up, positioning herself to give Nadia a perfect view, and lifted her leg onto a bench to carefully stretch each individual muscle.

Nadia’s mouth went dry.

Was this-- flirting? Was this what flirting looked like? Nadia felt the urge to move closer, so being a creature of impulse, she did. She finally found herself leaning against the railing that surrounded the training grounds.

Lyn didn’t have a sparring partner today. Instead she starting doing some sort of training drills, a series of complicated and elegant movements that Nadia knew she would _never_ have the flexibility for, not in a _million_ years of suggestive groin stretches.

Lyn made sword fighting look like a dance, while at the same time still looking like she could murder you without breaking a sweat. Since she was training by herself instead of with a partner, she could use the Sol Katti instead of one of the wooden practice swords, and she looked even more like some kind of beautiful death goddess.

(Nadia apparently got poetic when she was horny.)

It could have been hours, it could have been fifteen minutes. Nadia had no idea how long she was staring at her training. She didn’t even bother _pretending_ to take notes; she just watched the way her dress danced and her sword flashed with a racing heart and heated face-- and heated _elsewhere_ as well.

Eventually, though, Lyn finished her training-- or at least decided she’d tormented her for long enough. She returned Sol Katti to its place in its sheath at her hip and walked over to Nadia at her railing.

“Summoner,” she said, and even though it wasn’t her name, hearing Lyn say it made her feel all warm inside… and not in the ‘warm and fuzzy’ sort of way… “I hope my performance met your expectations.”

“You were perfect as always, Lyn.” Nadia wanted it to sound smooth and coy, the way Lyn did, but she was bright red and just _barely_ didn’t stammer her way through the whole thing.

“I’m glad. Would you care to help me with my post-workout cool down? To help my muscles from getting sore?”

“Of course!” Well, not the smoothest response-- not smooth at all, in fact-- but it did the trick, apparently, because Lyn gestured for her to follow as she turned and headed towards the barracks.

 

Nadia didn’t know the first thing about working out. Her biggest experience with working out was the treadmill in her basement that she mostly used to stack boxes she definitely intended to organize at some point. But it made sense to her that after you were done doing something like that, you would need to massage your muscles-- in fact, she would probably need a massage after about five minutes.

She still kind of felt like she was dreaming.

Lyn was lying stretched out on Nadia’s bed, sitting up on her elbows, her long… _long_ legs _nearly_ reaching the end. Nadia crouched between them with a small pot of oil, gently massaging her muscles.

Nadia didn’t know anything about massaging people, but Lyn kept making little pleased noises, so she assumed she was doing a good job. Nadia might have thought it was just a ploy to flirt with her and get into her bed (not that Lyn would ever need to do anything but _ask_ )-- if not for the fact that he muscles were so tense they felt taut like a guitar string.

“I didn’t know training made you this _tense_.” Nadia had one of Lyn’s shins in hand and she was applying gentle pressure wherever Lyn seemed to react to best.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve trained this hard over this many days…” Lyn sighed as Nadia dug into a particularly tense spot. “I think I might have pushed myself too hard…”

“What?” That _genuinely_ surprised Nadia. Lyn was such a good fighter, she’d just _assumed_ she was basically always training…

“You enjoyed watching me train so much, I didn’t want to _disappoint_.” Lyn laughed. Nadia blushed. “And I liked having you watch…”

Nadia felt her stomach start doing flips, and felt heat start to gather in her nethers.

She knew Lyn liked her. They’d been flirting with each other from the day she’d summoned Lyn and promptly fallen head over heels. Nadia had no idea why Lyn was interested in her-- maybe she was just into short chubby girls who were kind of obvious pervs-- but she was _not_ going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

There was a _big_ difference between flirting and having a woman on your bed making subtle sex noises and telling you she liked having you stare at her creepily while she was working out.

“You didn’t have to _exhaust_ yourself,” Nadia said, totally ignoring the really raunchy moan Lyn gave when she worked out an especially tough kink in whatever leg muscle sat behind the knee. If she launched herself at Lyn _now_ , someone would almost definitely pull a muscle.

(And it might not be Lyn.)

“I like watching you do almost _anything_.”

It took a solid ten seconds for Nadia to realize how bad that sounded, and by the time she started stammering through ‘I mean’ and ‘not like that’s, Lyn was laughing.

“You’re adorable, Summoner.”

All Lyn had to do was give her basic compliments and she started squirming. God, she was pathetic.

“You don’t need to keep calling me that,” she said, focusing entirely on Lyn’s muscles and not on her building embarrassment-slash-arousal. “Call me Nadia.”

“You’re our commanding officer…”

“And _you’re_ in my bed.” Now Nadia was laughing. “Besides, you just call Eliwood by his name…”

“Fair enough. Nadia.”

That sent a heat spike through Nadia, and that was the final straw. It took a lot of genuine self-control to not just literally throw herself at Lyn. She wanted to be smoother than that, or at least _try_. Instead she scooched herself up the bed, settling herself even higher between Lyn’s legs, her massaging moving up from her shin to her thigh.

“You’re so _tense_ .” She worked her fingers carefully into Lyn’s tense muscles; she didn’t want to hurt her _more_ by doing a crappy job, but based on the noises Lyn was making, she guessed she was doing just the opposite. “I can’t believe you put yourself through that just to put on a _show_ for me. You must have _really_ wanted to impress me.”

“Everyone wants to impress you, Nadia--”

Nadia stopped that non-answer with her apparently talented fingers, drawing a _filthy_ moan from Lyn. Was she doing that on purpose? Was that just what she sounded like when she felt good, shamelessly?

Nadia wasn’t going to complain.

“You always impress me, Lyn,” she said, and her fingers started to… _stray_ even higher, massaging as they went. “You don’t need to do anything special for that.”

“Except keep wearing this dress, right?”

Nadia blushed. Even when she was the one who was trying to be suave, Lyn was so much more smooth than she was. It was just plain _unfair_. Trying to get back at her, she pressed her knuckles into the soft part of her inner thigh, causing her to moan again.

“You’re… quite good at that, Nadia.” Lyn sighed and put her arm over her eyes. “Have you done this often?”

“Almost never,” she answered honestly, even though she didn’t know what she was talking about. The massage? The awkward seduction? (Luckily the answer was the same no matter what.)

“It must be a natural talent, then…” Lyn turned her head, her arm still lying across her eyes, as Nadia lifted her leg to make it easier for her to work with… or, at least, that was what she would _say_ she was doing if anyone asked.

The sight of Lyn with her legs spread, one lifted to the level of Nadia’s shoulder and her face hidden in her arm, was _unbearable_. Nadia’s urges were getting harder and harder to suppress-- and frankly, she wasn’t interested in trying that hard anymore.

Nadia hooked Lyn’s leg over her shoulder, something that wouldn’t have been possible if Lyn wasn’t as flexible as she was. She kneaded her thigh and turned her head so her lips brushed against the leg just above Lyn’s knee.

Lyn arched her hips, her thighs flexing.

Nadia ran her tongue over her lips.

“You definitely deserve some relaxation time…” Nadia was proud of the huskiness of her voice. For once her own arousal wasn’t working _directly against her_.

“I could say the same for you. You’re always working so hard to help us be the best soldiers we can be…”

“Don’t go getting all sappy on me _now_ of all times,” Nadia teased, giving Lyn’s thigh a squeeze that had absolutely nothing to do with a massage. Lyn laughed, which was quickly cut off by a small gasp when Nadia gave her leg a quick play bite.

“Oh, just get down here already,” Lyn said, and swung her other leg up onto Nadia’s other shoulder. With just a quick squeeze and a twist, Nadia suddenly found herself on her stomach and face-first between Lyn’s legs.

Nadia swallowed hard. Her hands both ended up on Lyn’s thighs, squeezing and enjoying the feeling of the muscles beneath. Licking her lips again, Nadia lifted the front ‘flap’ of Lyn’s dress, revealing her underwear.

“Yes ma’am,” she murmured, enraptured. She momentarily stopped stroking Lyn’s legs to undo the fastenings (before coming to Askr, Nadia had no idea that pre-elastic underwear was so _complicated_ ) and looked up at Lyn for confirmation.

Lyn was sitting up on her elbows, face no longer covered, looking down at her with a dark hunger in her eyes.

Nadia’s mouth went dry.

Well, that was all the confirmation she needed. She undid Lyn’s small clothes, getting up just a bit to allow her to kick them off. With a surprisingly minimal amount of squirming or struggling, Lyn started taking her dress off.

Nadia had no idea how they had gotten to this point. Sure, they’d been flirting for a long time, but nothing had never come of it… she’d thought nothing ever _would_ come of it. But now she had Lyn naked in her bed, staring at her with hungry eyes while she was between her legs!

Lyn was soaked. Nadia squirmed-- for multiple reasons, both because she was _extremely pleased_ by that fact and because she needed to get one arm out from under one of Lyn’s legs, because there was no _way_ she was not going to _touch_ , what kind of silly question was _that_?

Lyn was _hot_ . Not just in the figurative sense-- though she’d been saying that from day one-- but in the actual heat coming off her. Nadia felt like she had her hand over a radiator as she rubbed two fingers against the folds of Lyn’s pussy and used her thumb to rub her clit, in a way that was pleasant but in no way satisfying, purely because she enjoyed the way Lyn bucked and writhed under her touch and made little huffy noises like she was _refusing_ to plead or whimper.

(Nadia wouldn’t call herself a sadist, but there were some things you just couldn’t pass up.)

“You’ve been staring at my legs for so long… I thought you would be more enthusiastic when you finally ended up between them…” Lyn’s voice was breathy from excitement. Nadia squirmed at the sound of it.

“Cheeky,” she said, hoping she sounded coy and not like she was trying not to talk too much because she could barely string two words together in her own head.

She decided then that there were better things for her mouth to be doing than trying to be charming. Before Lyn could respond to her snarky comment, she leaned in, gave a loving nip to the inside of Lyn’s thigh, and licked a tantalizing stripe up the length of her pussy.

Lyn’s breath stuttered and she bucked her hips up, nearly smacking her pelvis right into Nadia’s face; thankfully Nadia reacted quickly enough, because there was _nothing_ sexy about a broken, bloody nose. (Not to her, at least. It seemed like it would fit Aidan’s whole _thing_ .) She pressed her arm against Lyn’s pelvis to keep her flat against the bed; she had no illusions about being strong enough to keep Lyn pinned, but she hoped that just the suggestion was enough to get Lyn to _behave_.

(Was this moving too fast? Nadia vaguely recalled there being more build up, more foreplay, but she wasn’t sure if that was her own memory or if she was recalling porn. It had been a _long_ time for her, if she was being honest. But maybe Lyn was right; maybe she was just _enthusiastic_. She didn’t even have her clothes off, while Lyn was completely naked. Either way, Lyn hardly seemed to be complaining…)

“Oh, ohhhh.” Lyn’s breathy noises as Nadia teasingly ran her tongue over her folds, purposely avoiding her clit. One of Lyn’s hands found its way into her hair, tugging it gently. “Nadia…”

“What do you say?” It was hard for her to lift her head even long enough to say that and give Lyn an insufferable grin. Lyn gave her a stern look, but because of the flush of her skin and the size of her pupils, it was hard to take her seriously; Nadia snickered.

“ _Please_.”

“As you wish…”

Nadia slid one finger into Lyn; she was so wet (and so well-stretched from her workout and the way Nadia had been moving her around) that it went in without any resistance. She fingered her steadily and slowly as she turned her attention back to eating her out.

Taking pity on her after her earlier teasing, Nadia leaned in and flicked her tongue against Lyn’s clit. She hissed and tried to buck her hips up again, but Nadia’s arm stopped her. She gripped Nadia’s hair tightly by the roots, and while Nadia winced, she _endured_.

She was done playing around; she licked and sucked at Lyn’s clit while crooking her fingers inside of her, first just one and then a second when she thought Lyn was ready for it. She bucked her own hips into the bed, desperate for some kind of friction, but being fully dressed she could only do so much.

“Nn… more, Nadia, _please_.” This time Lyn didn’t need to be invited to plead; she was plenty happy to do so of her own accord. She squirmed under Nadia’s ministrations, trying to get her tongue exactly where she wanted it. As she squirmed her legs tightened until her thighs were gripping Nadia’s head.

Now it was Nadia’s turn to moan. She pulled her fingers out of Lyn and grabbed her thighs, guiding them apart so she could lift her head; a long strand of wetness connected them briefly.

“Why did you _stop_?” Lyn was flushed all over, lying flat on the bed with her legs wrapped around Nadia’s neck; Nadia’s heart almost stopped at the sight of her, perfect skin dollopped with battle scars and other signs of rough living, perfect breasts with hardened nipples rising and falling with the deep breaths Lyn had to take. She looked more worn out now than she had after any of her training sessions. Nadia felt proud.

“Get on top,” she said-- no, _commanded_ . (Maybe she _was_ cut out to be a commander, after all…)

She flopped onto the bed at the same time as Lyn sat up, giving Nadia a perfect view of her body as she got onto her knees. Nadia couldn’t resist reaching out and squeezing her ass, especially once Lyn climbed into her lap so her knees were on either sides of Nadia’s hips.

Nadia took a few moments just to _appreciate_ her. Lyn had the look about her of someone who spent her time living as wild and free as her spirit. Her skin was sun-kissed, her body and muscles taught, her legs tree-trunk thick-- Nadia’s hands just couldn’t stay away from them, but after a quick rub, she placed them on Lyn’s ass and squeezed to encourage her to move forward.

In one smooth motion, Lyn went from straddling her hips to crouching over her. Nadia licked her lips as her hands automatically went back to massaging Lyn’s thighs.

“If this is what you had in mind, you should have just said so…” Lyn reached up and undid her hair tie, making her long green hair cascade all the way down her back. Nadia wanted to run her hands through it… but there were more important things to be concerned with at the moment.

Lyn took hold of the headboard and lowered herself to Nadia’s mouth. It was all she could do to keep up with the rocking motion of Lyn’s hips, either licking at her or tongue-fucking her as she demanded with her movements. Her litany of ‘please’, ‘right there’, ‘oh yes’, and ‘Nadia’ had her squirming and bucking her own hips-- she was so wet she could feel herself soaking right through her underwear, and even the slightest bit of friction against her own clothes was almost too much to bear.

On her back, it was much easier to slip a hand into her own underwear. Her clit was rock hard and so swollen it _hurt_ to touch herself, but in the most pleasant way. She whined involuntarily against Lyn’s pussy, to which Lyn responded by rolling her hips and letting out a breathy moan.

“Oh gods, Nadia… Don’t stop…” Lyn picked up the speed of her hips, and Nadia tried to match that pace as she rubbed her clit.

Nadia had no intentions of stopping. Not even if Lyn gave her plenty of choice in the matter.

Even though Lyn had… a pretty _significant_ head start on her, Nadia was already _close_ . She’d been wet and squirming since before they’d even made it to the bedroom, and _not_ touching herself until now had actually made it _worse_. Every touch was overstimulating, and she was bucking her hips, not sure whether she was trying to get away from her own fingers or rub against them harder. She quickly abandoned matching Lyn’s pace; she couldn’t hold back that long.

Suddenly, Lyn grabbed her hair and pushed her face into her pussy. Her gorgeous legs were quivering and she was biting her lip as she rocked manically fast against Nadia’s face; she stopped trying to keep up and now focused only on doing everything she could. Lyn was gripping the headboard so hard her hand was shaking with the effort. For a moment Nadia was genuinely concerned she might break it.

“Ahh--!” Lyn let out something halfway between a moan and a cry. Her entire body clenched up and her pussy started pulsing like crazy. Nadia moaned low and _loud_ against Lyn as she came into her mouth, and it was a veritable _flood_.

Nadia whined. Her own orgasm was so _tantalizingly_ close, but she just couldn’t seem to push herself over that edge-- every time it got close her clit started to throb almost painfully, making her pull away at the last moment. She was _so close_ . She just needed a _bit more_ \--

Lyn, panting, shuffled back so her pussy was no longer pressed to Nadia’s face and she was instead more or less sitting on her stomach, raised just enough not to get in Nadia’s way. She was brilliantly red all over. Her legs were shaking from the exhaustion, almost too weak to keep her up.

Nadia’s eyes tracked up, over her soaked groin, her taut stomach, her swollen and perky breasts-- right up to her flushed, soft face, softly panting, eyes staring down at her lovingly. One hand was supporting her own weight, pressing Nadia into the bed to avoid falling over-- the other went to massage one of Nadia’s breasts, gently pinching a nipple.

Nadia came _immediately_.

She bucked her hips up, raising herself-- and Lyn-- several inches off the bed. Her legs were shaking with the effort and Nadia let out a genuine sob at the relief. She shivered all the way through her body, her hips making continued jerking moments as she touched herself through it, milking every ounce of pleasure out of it that she could.

Nadia dropped to the mattress with a sigh. Her entire body felt like jelly. She was so tired it was difficult to even appreciate the sight of Lyn on top of her, and it was much more pleasant when Lyn rolled off of her onto the bed.

“That was… quite an experience,” Lyn said. Nadia burst out laughing, but it came out hoarse and raspy from her exhaustion.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” she said with a grin. She turned onto her side so she could get a better look at Lyn, who obviously had the same idea. It felt a little embarrassing to be looking her in the eye while they were lying in bed together… even though only a few moments ago Lyn had been sitting on her face, and she had the cum drying on her mouth to prove it.

“If the next time is as… _lively_ as that, it might be a better idea _not_ to do it right after a workout.” Lyn chuckled, but Nadia could tell she was genuinely exhausted-- maybe even more so than Nadia, who was _completely_ out of shape despite Alfonse’s best attempts to get her to exercise.

“So… there’s going to be a next time?” Like everything else, Nadia _wanted_ that to sound smooth, but it came out sounding so awkward she wanted to smack herself. She hoped Lyn would just chalk it up to a slow-reacting post-coital brain and not her actual, genuine dorkiness…

Lyn laughed, and even though Nadia was pretty sure she was laughing _at_ her, it was still a magical sound. She squirmed enough to get a hand free and reached up to cup Nadia’s face. She was glad she was already flushed from all the _activity_ , because she was sure that would make her blush furiously.

“There will most certainly be a next time, if you’re amenable.” She ran her thumb over Nadia’s cheekbone, and Nadia leaned into her touch.

“I’m definitely… amenable?” Nadia giggled. Lyn’s speech was so classy, she couldn’t help but laugh sometimes-- not because she thought it was funny but because she loved it so much. “God, Lyn. You’re so beautiful.”

Lyn turned her head like she was trying to hide her face. It was _adorable_ , and made Nadia want to grab her and kiss her a whole bunch-- but that would have required too much movement. She was already wondering whether she would even be able to sit up and clean herself up…

“You’re beautiful yourself, Nadia. Especially when you lose yourself in the throes of pleasure…”

“ _Oh my god_ , Lyn.” Nadia was giggling again, and also hyperventilating a little, because if that wasn’t the sexiest thing someone had ever said to her-- “You’re like every romance novel I’ve ever read!”

Lyn was obviously _very_ confused by Nadia’s giggling, but if anything, that only made her laugh harder. Soon Lyn couldn’t help but chuckle, and then the two of them were both laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes.

“You know, I’m not sure I can go along with what you were saying about not doing things after workouts,” she said, reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes. “If I watch you stretching your legs like that again, I’m not sure I can contain myself.”

“Then I suppose I’ll have to give you private shows to slake your thirds, won’t I?” Lyn, obviously feeling less like jelly than she was, reached up to comb a hand through Nadia’s hair.

“You certainly won’t hear me complaining.”

At the moment, Nadia couldn’t imagine having _any_ complaints.


End file.
